1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground compaction device and to a method for operating an energy store in a ground compaction device. The invention can be used for working devices for ground compaction, such as, for example, tampers, vibration plates or rollers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Primed compaction machines are typically driven by combustion engines and/or electric motors. While combustion engines allow a largely independent operation of the ground compaction machine by supplying the energy source in a tank on the machine, it is possible by using electric motors to avoid environmental pollution and a strain on an operator operating the ground compaction machine. In this case, the electric motor is generally supplied via an external connection to the power supply network. Smaller ground compaction machines, which are frequently operated by DC motors, can also be fed by electrical energy from an energy store, such as, for example, an accumulator.
During operation of ground compaction machines with high power requirements by an energy store, there may result a heating of the energy store and in so doing the maximum possible operating temperature of the energy store may possibly be exceeded. For example, a high power consumption and output results in a natural heating of the energy store. Furthermore, the energy store can be additionally heated by a heating of the environment, for example by an operational heat of the mechanical system.
The heating of the energy store can have various disadvantageous consequences. Thus, as a result of the heating, an efficiency of the energy store can lower during the output and consumption of power. Furthermore, the energy store can be permanently damaged by the high operating temperature. Moreover, it is possible that, with the maximum temperature being exceeded, the energy store is destroyed and thus unusable. Furthermore, in the event of the maximum permissible operating temperature being exceeded, it is also possible for an operator of the ground compaction device to be harmed. Possible dangers can take the form of a fire or explosion risk of the overheated energy store. A risk of severe burns and/or poisoning can also arise upon contact with chemicals of a damaged energy store.
A further disadvantage is the high costs which have to be taken into consideration due to an impairment or damage to the energy store during its replacement.